


A Spy and a Gentleman

by misura



Series: Spies'R'Us [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mycroft Holmes is almost completely but not entirely unlike Chuck.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spy and a Gentleman

Mycroft Holmes is almost completely but not entirely unlike Chuck.

Bryce isn't the least bit afraid of breaking him, and the idea that Mycroft might find out about anything Bryce has ever done and be repulsed or upset or disappointed by it is ridiculous. Even if there are more and more days when Bryce isn't quite sure who looks back at him from the mirror, he knows it will never be someone unacceptable to Mycroft. There's a comfort in that, a feeling of security.

There are not a lot of people generally considered to be more dangerous than Bryce, but Mycroft is one of them. It's a matter of contacts, and power, and influence - at the end of the day, Bryce is still a foot soldier, and Mycroft is not.

Nobody's going to be using Mycroft as a weapon against Bryce, because anyone capable of snatching Mycroft would have already done so a long time ago.

As to someone using _Bryce_ as a weapon against _Mycroft_ \- well. Bryce has never expected to die of old age, not really - on missions, he believes himself to be smarter and better and quicker than anyone out there, because you can't go in a building to get a chip or save a hostage or blow up an installation thinking you might get killed, but he's not an idiot.

Mycroft brings him tea in bed and then flat out refuses to share the newspaper.

Bryce leaves a copy of his latest mission report on his laptop (encrypted and password protected, naturally) and then 'accidentally' pours coffee into Mycroft's favorite tea mug when he comes back to find his laptop exactly where he left it.

"I have a brother," Mycroft tells Bryce, when Mycroft is a little tipsy and Bryce is a little drunk. "I worry for him constantly."

Bryce tries to picture another Mycroft, younger and more reckless. "At Stanford, I had a roommate," he says, realizing too late (the morning after) that Mycroft probably knows all about that already.

They drink to the health of their loved ones and make no promises they know they might not keep.


End file.
